Skis are frequently stolen when they have been placed in the snow outside a ski area lodge and while the owners are inside. Rack locks are common in most ski areas, but often they are full, so that a person coming late has no place on the rack to put his skis. Moreover, racks are often broken, and even when in reasonably good condition, they are undependable and difficult to utilize, since the skis must be lifted up and fitted into very small compartments.
Several types of small portable ski locks presently on the market depend on a tethered cable for attaching the skis to a stationary object. Sometimes such stationary objects are not ones to which they can be attached, or there are simply none in the area.
An object of the invention is to provide a simple ski lock which can be carried in one's pocket and can be used at any time to lock a pair of skis together.
Another object is to provide a portable ski locking device which does not depend on any rack or cable or any member to attach a cable to, or any other thing except the skis themselves.
In this connection it may be said that while it might be possible to take a pair of locked skis, even as they are presented in this invention, and walk away with them, they would be very unwieldy and very visible, and anyone who did that would be readily detected and caught.
Therefore, another object of the invention is to fasten the skis together in such a manner that they become extremely cumbersome and unwieldy, so that a thief would attract a lot of attention trying awkwardly to carry such an ungainly burden away from a ski lodge or into it.
Another object of the invention is to render the locked skis extremely inconvenient and substantially impossible to attach to a ski rack on an automobile, and very difficult, if not impossible, to load into a van or pickup truck.